Cerita Cinta Hyuuga
by Ayyu Hyuuga
Summary: Hening yang cukup lama, kami balas menatap satu sama lain, lalu tanpa kusadari gadis itu memeluk tubuhku erat.
1. Prologue

_**Hyuuga Story Love**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Masashi kishimoto, apa kabar?**_

_**Pair:**__** NejiXHina**_

_**Ratted:**__** tenang masih T**_

_**Genre: **__**Masih sama, Hummor/Romance**_

_**Kyaaaaa! Ketemu lagi ma aku! Baiklah ini cerita yang aku janjikan, walaupun memang terlambat lama sekali, gommen (bungkuk-bunkuk). Ternyata lulus ujian jadwalku tambah padat, tapi tak apa, itulah hidup. SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!**_

Masih ingat aku? Hyuuga Neji, berambut coklat panjang, tampan, dan kekasih dari gadis paling pemalu di Konoha, Hyuuga Hinata. Ya, ya ya itu benar, aku adalah kekasih dari adik sepupuku, jadi kalian yang sudah mendaftar menjadi calon kekasihku, maaf ya! Hyuuga Hinata milikku seorang dan aku miliknya, tak ada yang dapat memisahkan kami berdua, hampir tak ada, sebenarnya cuman satu orang, orang itu,,,,, Hyuuga Hiashi! Aku biasa memanggilnya Hiashi-sama. Aku yakin kalian semua mengenalnya, jadi tak perlu dijelaskan panjang lebar, aku muak! Dia ketua klan Hyuuga, ayah dari Hinata dan Hanabi sekaligus pamanku. Tapi beruntungnya, dia tidak menentang hubungan kami, sesuatu yang paling aku takuti sejak pertama kali melihat Hinata. Hanya saja masalahnya dia jenis ayah yang _Over Protective_ terhadap putri pertamanya. Mungkin karena Hinata akan mewarisi klan Hyuuga atau mungkin menyadari bahwa Hinata gadis yang terlampau cantik dan menggoda untuk ukuran seusianya, kalian setujukan?

Baiklah, kalian sudah tahu cerita perjuangan cintaku dan Hyuuga Hinata hingga menjadi sepasang kekasihkan? Kalau belum, sebaiknya bacalah "That's really accident, isn't it?" (pesan ini disponsori oleh: Author lebay!) walaupun cerita itu sedikit banyak, sebenarnya banyak sekali, menistakan diriku tapi pada akhirnya, aku bisa bersama Hinata! Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa aku memaafkan Author nisata itu.

Baiklah chapter depan aku akan menceritakan pada kalian bagaimana Hiashi-sama membuat hidupku ada di ambang pintu neraka. Dibantu oleh Hanabi, Hiashi-sama dan Hanabi bekerja sama, bahu-membahu dalam usaha membuat jarak sejauh mata memandang antara aku dan Hinata. Tapi aku, Hyuuga Neji seorang Anbu Konoha bersumpah, tidak akan mundur, tak akan pernah walau satu langkahpun, cinta Hinata akan kukejar sampai keujung dunia, tak akan pernah kulepaskan…

Tapi ga ada review, ga ada update! Jadi, reviewlah bila anda suka. Flame? Boleh, author ini memang perlu dikritik. Seandainya tak ada review cerita ini akan aku tinggalkan. Aku serius!

**Gommen atas pendeknya karangan ini dan TYPO,sebenarnya saya dah cek tapi mungkin masih ada, saya agak kurang teliti akhir-akhir ini (dulu lebih parah!), mohon review, dan ada yang mau tambahan Pair? Sebutkan aja….. Jaa Nee!**


	2. malam tahun baru

**Kayaknya cerita ini jelek, aku bad mood ma cinta-cintaan sekarang,,**

**jadi Gommen  
><strong>

**Desclaimer : Hinata masih punya Hiashi**

**Tenkyu for**:uchihyuu nagisa, Himeka Kyousuke, dan ichsana-hyuuga.

**** **tanpa kalian cerita ini ga akan ada lagi..**

Malam Tahun Baru Itu

Esok malam adalah malam tahun baru, festifal akan diselenggarakan di taman kota. Aku yakin kalian tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku! Benar, aku ingin mengajak Hinata berkencan malam itu, pasti romantis! Menonton pesta kembang api, makan gula kapas, melihat pertujukan drama, berjalan-jalan di pasar malam, oh manisnya! Aku yakin Hinata juga pasti suka, tapi Hiashi-sama tak mungkin memberi izin semudah itu, tak mungkin ia membiarkan aku membawa Hinata berkencan esok malam dengan tenang. Mustahil!

Lorong itu bercahaya temaram, pintu diujung sana tampak tertutup rapat, dengan cahaya lembut nampak dari balik kertas pintuya. Jatungku berdebar kencang seiring langkahku yang mendekati pintu kayu. Dalam ruangan itu tampak bayangan tubuh Hiashi-sama yang duduk di depan meja, apa yang ia lakukan malam-malam begini?

Rasanya ingin ku urungkan niatku, meminta izin pada Hiashi-sama, tapi ternyata kekuatan cinta membuatku terus maju hingga didepan pintu ini. Demi kehormatanku sebagai laki-laki, demi cintaku pada Hinata aku rela menghadapi mahluk yang lebih menakutkan dari malaikat kematian, jii-san tercintaku, Hiashi-sama (Author & Neji digeplak Hiashi!)

Tanganku terangkat, hendak mengetuk pintu kayu ini. Tapi sebelum aku menyentuhnya suara menggelegar, besar, berwiba, penuh aura hitam menyebut namaku.

"Neji, Masuklah!" dulu, saat aku masih kecil, aku takut setengah mati pada nada suara ini. Saat itu, Tou-sanku baru beberapa bulan meninggal, aku merasa menjadi mahluk paling merana sedunia kalau harus menemani Jii-san bermain mahyong. Benar, suara ini adalah suara Jii-san yang menantang main mahyong! Aku mulai menemaninya ketika umurku 7 tahun dan selama itu pula aku harus mengalah padanya. Aku pernah melihat sepupu jauh kami ditantang Jii-san bermain, dan jii-san kalah. Nasib saudara jauh kami ini naas sekali setelahnya. Ditengah malam badai, Jii-san mengusirnya pulang, semua barang yang ia bawa dilempar Jii-san kehalaman, malu yang tak terkira ia tanggung sebab adegan itu dilihat seluruh klan Hyuuga yang berkumpul dirumah besar, sejak itu aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menang dari jii-san dalam hal apapun.

"Hiashi-sama, maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat anda"

"Ahh, tak apa, aku tahu maksud kedatanganmu kesini" seringai licik itu terkembang diwajah kakunya, aku menelan ludah, ini akan jadi perkara rumit.

"Kau ingin mengajak Hinata pergi keluar malam tahun esok kan?"

"kalau Jii-san mengizinkan,aku janji kami tidak akan pulang malam-malam (sebenarnya sih pingin pulang pagi, Jii-san)". Aku makin yakin urusan ini akan makin rumit, tapi aku sudah meluangkan waktuku, memohon pada Naruto, Hokage baru yang paling bawel itu,(kalian pasti sudah kenal dia!) untuk membebaskanku dan Hinata dari misi supaya kami bisa berkencan di malam tahun baru. Masa rencana itu harus gagal oleh laki-laki tua ini!

"Akan ku beri izin, kalu kau bisa menang dalam permainan mahyong malam ini"

CTAAAR,,,, kilat menyambar-nyambar dalam pikiranku, ini namanya jalan buntu!

Serba salah aku dibuatnya, kalau mengalahkan Jii-san dalam permainan Mahyong memang bukan perkara sulit. Tapi kalu Jii-san kalah, aku akan merana selanjutnya, mungkin diusir dari kediaman Hyuuga, Dibuang dari klan Hyuuga, Naruto dipaksa untuk melemparku ke Negara Suna, aku dilarang bertemu Hinata selamanya, atau yang paling parahnya, Hinata dijodohkan dengan orang lain selain aku tepat di depan mataku. Aku menelan ludah, "Jii-san jangan bercanda. Jii-san ahli mahyong se-konoha. Tidak mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan Jii-san." Aku berkilah, bermanis kata, kalau putrinya senang dirayu, tidak menutup kemungkinan ayahnya juga!

"Baik-lah, Setengah permainan kau bisa bertahan, aku akan izinkan asal membawa Hanabi juga, dan pulang sebelum jam 10 malam" Hinata sudah 18 tahun, tapi melihat kembang api tahun barupun belum pernah, sungguh kasihan kekasihku ini. Tapi dari pada tidak sama sekali, lebih baik dicoba, malam ini aku harus pintar-pintar bersandiwara di depan kakek tua ini! Soal Hanabi aku sudah punya rencana sendiri, haha. Betapa aku mencintai Gadis Indigo itu, benar kata Shikamaru, Cinta itu MEREPOTKAN!

Aku bertahan setengah permainan sesuai syarat yang ia berikan, ia menang, ia senang, aku? Ya aku senang dia memberi izin untuk esok malam. HAHA lega rasanya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan penuh suka cita, tak ada misi, tak ada tugas, pokoknya aku bebas, setelah matahari terbenam nanti, aku dan Hinata bisa pergi kencan! Senangnya! Rasanya aku ingin meloncat-loncat seperti kelinci yang lapar di padang rumput nan hijau sejauh mata memandang, cinta membuat segalanya tampak indah dan menyenangkan. Saat aku keluar kamar,, Nampak bidadari kecilku berjalan dengan kimono ungunya yang berjumbai lebar, tidak seperti perempuan lain yang mengenakan kimono dengan bagian bawah yang sempit, sehingga kalau jalan susahnya minta ampun. Kimono Hinata lebih mirip jubah,membuat dirinya benar-benar mirip dewi kesuburan dalam lukisan. Dengan gaya jalannya yang memang anggun, sambil membawa nampan teh membuatku merasa malu, jantungku berdebar agak lebih cepat. Aku membayangkan suatu saat nanti, ketika ia menjadi istriku, mendapati dirinya selalu akan membawakan teh padaku dengan gayanya yang seperti ini, setiap hari, pagi dan sore, betapa aku ingin segera mengambilnya dari Hiashi-sama. Aku membayangkan hal-hal yang makin membawaku kedalam jurang dosa, wanita adalah mahluk yang luar biasa terutama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Neji-nii, mukamu merah, apa kau demam?" suara Hinata memecah lamunanku. Aku tersenyum menatapnya, aku tak perlu lagi berbohong sekarang. Dan aku berhak merayunya kan?

"Kau Cantik Hina-chan" Blush,, pipi Hinata merona, cantik sekali. Aku harus menahan diriku kuat-kuat untuk tidak menerjang kearahnya dan mencium keningnya, juga memeluknya erat-erat. Kapan sih aku bisa melakukan hal itu? Sampai sekarang aku baru memegang tangannya, itu saja, tidak pernah lebih, bahkan ketika Hinata sakit, Hiashi-sama sendiri yang menggendong Hinata. Dulu ketika penyelundupan besar-besaran, sebelum Naruto menjadi Hokage, sebelum Uciha Sasuke kembali menjadi ninja Konoha, aku sempat menggendong Hinata sekali, sekali itu saja dalam keadaan yang luar biasa genting.

"EHHHHEEEEM" Hiashi-sama berdehem keras, aku sebal, ingin kugunakan Jyuken kebanggaanku untuk melempar Hiashi-sama ke halaman dibelakangnya. Sungguh menghabiskan kesabaran!

"Tou-san!" lembut, halus suara Hinata. Sambil lalu menuju ayah tercintanya. Seulas senyum ia berikan untukku. Manisnya! Aku tak sabar menunggu matahari terbenam!

.

.

.

Jalan tampak ramai, semua orang bergembira, malam ini malam tahun baru. Hinata dengan kimono merahnya berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya, tampak ragu dengan penampilannya, seperti biasa! Aku sebagai kekasihnya akan berjalan kearahnya, memujinya, menggenggam lengannya, lalu menuntunnya keluar, menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa putri Hyuuga akhirnya boleh kencan setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya! Yah, Hinata selalu merasa dirinya tak seindah mahluk hawa lainnya, kenyataannya justru sebaliknya, dia gadis yang paling cantik sekonoha, dibanding Sakura atau Ino yang sering meledak tanpa sebab, ( aku heran pada Sai dan kapten Shikamaru, mereka bertahan sekian lama, sungguh gila!) atau Tenten yang sekilas manis, tapi kalau kau berada terlalu dekat dengannya kau akan tau senjata mana yang akan membunuh dirimu pertama kali kalau kau berani macam-macam dengannya (dan ternyata justru Rock Lee yang berhasil menahlukkan hatinya, aku sampai berteriak tak percaya mendengarnya) atau dibanding Hanabi yang sekilas mirip Hinata tapi berbeda kepribadian, jail, cerewet dan manja yang dibuat-buat, memuakkan! Apa kalian merasa beberapa orang favorit kalian tak di sebutkan? Ya, kurasa belum saatnya mereka disebut-sebut dalam sesi hidup normal.

.

.

.

Malam ini ramai , Hokagepun turun dari menaranya, menikmati ramen dengan uchiha yang sudah kembali ke Konoha (ini membuat tim 7 kelebihan 1 orang), Kiba dengan Akamaru mengadakan pertunjukan yang tak jelas maksud dan tujuannya, meninggalkan shino dan seorang wanita inuzuka yang kuketahui beberapa waktu lalu adalah kakak perempuan kiba jauh dibelakang (walaupun tim ini terdiri dari 3 orang dan 1 guru jumlah anggotanya 6 karena akamaru dan anak Kurenai Sensei) Kakashi dan iruka juga membuat atraksi aneh bersama guru guy, aku tak mau mendekat, kencanku pasti berantakan! Aku mulai menuntun Hinata menjauh dari mahluk-mahluk yang mulai bertingkah tak lazim, Hanabi mengikuti kami tapi tidak banyak tingkah karena aku juga mengajak Konohamaru dengan alasan kencan ganda! Itu obat penenang paling ampuh, Hanabi tak akan banyak tingkah, dia akan merubah keperibadiaannya persis Hinata. Ninja-ninja yang bebas misi ternyata mengisi acara tahun baru, si Uciha itu juga dapat bagian atraksi, dia memang terbukti baik pada semua orang, tapi aku benci padanya dan aku punya alasan khusus….

.

.

.

**Yeah, aku tunggu reviewnya..**

**Typo mohon dimaafkan**

**Jaa nee**


	3. malam tahun baru part 2

**Author : "What! Ternyata banyak yang tertarik pada Uchiha Sasuke, Neji kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Uciha Sasuke!"**

**Neji : "Aku tidak peduli, Hinata milikku, itu sudah cukup!"**

**Author : "Eh, soal itu, mungkin…."**

**Neji : "Berani kau ambil Hinata dariku, kucincang kau!"**

**Author : " Iya, iya baik lupakan soal tadi, oh ya, bolehkah saya minta pendapat reader mengenai masalah pairing. Ceweknya sangat tidak sebanding dengan karakter cowo yang ada! Jadi saya mohon bantuannya!**

**Thanks to:Chikuma new, niki hyuuchiha, Rukia-nithimehinata, Netsumi-inuzaka, Greszyphyuuchia, Himeka Kyousuke (2X?), Ai HinataLawliet, uchihyuu nagisa, Brumx, Xx, ichsana-hyuuga, Reikun-hyuuchigaa, Himechannata. (makasih udah ripyu ya!)**

**DESCLAIMER: Hinata kekasih Neji.**

_**Malam tahun baru itu,, (part 2)**_

Ninja-ninja yang bebas misi ternyata mengisi acara tahun baru, si Uciha itu juga dapat bagian atraksi "bermain api", dia memang terbukti baik pada semua orang, tapi aku benci padanya dan aku punya alasan khusus. Dari kejauhan tampak sang Uciha terakhir memuntahkan api berbentuk burung phoenix dari mulutnya, membuat gadis-gadis disekitar terkagum-kagum dengan mata berkilauan, dan sialnya Hinata adalah salah satu diantara gadis-gadis itu! Setelah api hampir padam, Sai pelukis berbadan mayat itu, menggambar singa, naga, phoenix, dan bahkan tikus yang kemudian hewan itu berterbangan diantara penonton, lalu terbuyar, yang membuat semua orang berdecak kagum, tidak termasuk diriku, tapi Hinata iya! Setelah sirkus jutsu binatang, muncul dua gadis yang mengapit kedua lengan Kakashi (setidaknya itu yang pertama kali kulihat). Seorang gadis berambut merah muda permen karet, Ninja medis kami yang galak, Haruno Sakura dan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mengingatkanku pada Hokage empat dan Hokage lima secara bersamaan, dengan 3 garis seperti kumis kucing dimasing-masing pipinya. Semua orang terpana menyadari bahwa gadis pirang itu adalah Hokage kami, Hokage ke enam, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Saat sampai ditengah kerumunan, Kakashi dan Naruto memanggil hewsan Kuchiyose mereka yang muncul bersamaan, bertumpuk, berselang-seling, kodok, anjing, kodok, anjing, 7 tumpuk dan diposisi paling bawah sakura menyangganya dengan 1 tangan, atraksi teraneh sepanjang masa! Semua orang melongo cukup lama yang aku juga termasuk didalamnya. T_T

Satu jam lagi menuju jam 10 malam, Hanabi dan Konohamaru masih mengekor, kami bingung mau apa lagi, udara makin dingin, yang buatku ga masalah tapi bibir Hinata tampak pucat dan rona dipipinya menghilang. Kalau saja Hanabi ga ada dibelakang, mudah saja bagiku merangkul Hinata agar ia tetap hangat, sayangnya itu mustahil untuk dilakukan tanpa menimbulkan amukan Hiashi Sama keesokan harinya. Jadi kami menyusuri ulang pasar, pulang dengan jalan memutar, habis mau bagaimana lagi? Pasar makin ramai mendekati tengah malam, suara Tsunade Sama yang menikmati masa pensiunnya terdengar jelas ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang bertaruh entah soal apa, membuat kami berempat menoleh padanya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Nii-san!" ini dia suara yang kutunggu dari tadi,

"Ada apa Hina-Chan?" lalu Hanabi terbatuk secara sengaja, yang Hinata dan aku abaikan

"Kita beli kembang gula yuk!" wajahnya yang tersenyum, matanya yang berbinar, Oh manisnya!

"Ide bagus, ayo!" kami berjalan ke stand yang dikerubuti oleh sebagian besar anak-anak. Sesampainya disana, anak-anak menoleh pada kami, dan yang membuatku kaget adalah mereka semua berbalik menghadap kami dan membungkuk hormat, suara mereka koor "Selamat malam Hinata Sensei!" HUAPAH MEREKA BILANG! Jadi itu untuk Hinata bukan aku? (pesan moral: kalo mau terkenal di Konoha, jangan jadi ANBU!) Hinata tersenyum mirip Kurenai Sensei, ia membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit "Selamat malam anak-anak!" rona diwajahnya kembali muncul sedikit.

Seorang anak berambut hitam kelam, dengan mata merah darah menyala, yang ku kenali sebagai putri dari Kurenai sensei maju dan menggenggam tangan Hinata,

"Sensei, apa…." Mata merah darahnya menatapku ragu

"YA?" wajah Hinata makin manis

"Apa itu pacar Sensei?" Tanya gadis kecil itu malu-malu, pipinya merah merona

"Ya, apa ada masalah?" Tanya Hinata ceria

"Pacar Sensei tampan!" Hanabi dan Konohamaru keselek ludah sendiri, anak gadis itu menutupi wajanya dibalik tubuh Hinata, aku dan Hinata bertemu pandang, aku melongo mendengarnya. Anak zaman sekarang luar biasa ya…..

Selama beberapa saat kami semua terdiam, termasuk anak-anak lainnya, walau ku sadari sekarang banyak diatara mereka yang curi-curi pandang padaku. Aku Ge eR dibuatnya, Hinata memandangku, pandangannya memohon padaku untuk menetralisir keadaan tapi aku juga tak tau apa yang harus ku perbuat. Sedetik, dua detik, lalu tiba-tiba bohlam lampu diatas kepalaku menyala, AHA!

"kenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Neji, salam kenal!" aku membungkuk sedikit pada kerumunan anak-anak. Mereka membalas bungkukanku "Salam kenal Neji Sama". Wajah mereka ceria dan berseri, gadis kecil berambut merah itu juga mulai mengintip dari balik tubuh Hinata. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku membelikan mereka semua kembang gula, anggap saja hadiah untuk membalas kata tampan yang tadi!

Setelah bercanda dengan sekumpulan murid Hinata dan menghabiskan kembang gula masing-masing, kami berempat benar-benar berniat untuk pulang. Malam tampak cerah dengan sinar bulan purnama yang lembut. Aku dan Hinata bergandengan tangan. Semua tampak indah sebelum seorang berambut raven yang potongan rambutnya kaya ekor bebek berlari kearah kami dan meneriaki nama keluarga kami dengan brutal.

"HEI HYUUGA, WOY, TUNGGU!"

Aku berdiri mematung, menimbang-nimbang Jyuken atau pukulan dua puluh empatku dulu. Hinata memandangku dengan wajah lugunya, tak terbaca apa maksudnya! Dan itu membuatku makin marah. Iya aku akui, aku cemburu, PUAS!

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. ini…. untukmu…. Hyuuga.." Uchiha Sasuke itu menyodorkon bunga mawar ungu pada Hinata, darah mengalir keotakku dan langsung mendidih. Mata Hitam Onyxnya menatap mata abu-abu badai milikku. Aku benar-benar akan menghajarnya kalau saja ia tak mengatakan hal itu.

"Hei Neji, kau tidak dengar ya! Ambilah, untukmu" Ucapnya dingin, setelah dia bisa mengatasi nafasnya yang memburu. Tangannya menggantung didepanku menggenggam setangkai bunga ungu yang berhias pita ungu menjuntai serasi.

"Eh….!" Semua mata menatapku, aku membeku ditempatku berdiri, mawar itu untukku? Uchiha itu memberiku mawar ungu dimalam tahun baru? SERIUSS? DASAR UCHIHA GILA!

**Huaaaaa,,aa,aaa **

**Neji kita pasti bingung, soalnya saya juga bingung!**

**Baiklah saya tunggu reviewnya!**

**Maafkan saya atas TYPO yang saya perbuat,,**


	4. Akatsuki

Kenapa update cerita ini lama,, sejujurnya karena saya kecewa sama sedikitnya review dan sedikit masalah dengan cinta-cintaan. Tapi komitmen menyelesaikan fic ini membuat cerita ini hadir. Jadi selamat membaca, and thank you so much for the review. Updatenya nanti seuai review ya…. ^^

Thanks to: uchihyuu nagisa , ichsana-hyuuga , Ai HinataLawliet , neji chan koi , Chikuma new , Nerazzuri (kalian 6 orang yang peduli padaku dari ratusan pembaca * nangis lebay*)

**Desclaimer: Kalo Naruto punya saya, saya ga usah lagi pusing-pusing kuliah. Kan udah kaya! XXD**

**Kupersembahkan….**

**AKATSUKI**

"Eh….!" Semua mata menatapku, aku membeku ditempatku berdiri, mawar itu untukku? Uchiha itu memberiku mawar ungu dimalam tahun baru? SERIUSS? DASAR UCHIHA GILA!

"ck,, kau ini" Uchiha dengan rambut ekor bebeknya dengan segala keangkuhannya, meraih tanganku dan menaruh benda terkutuk itu ditanganku. Sekarang sejujurnya aku merasa tidak keberatan kalau Uchiha tolol ini memberikannya pada Hinata. Didepan Hinata, Hanabi, dan Konohamaru dia membuatku tampil seperti orang bodoh yang aneh. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku dan pasti ada sesuatu yang ga beres dengan otakku, aku bahkan tidak sanggup merespon kejadian ini bahkan untuk mengucapkan satu kata penolokan misalnya TIDAK, atau mungkin APA! atau apa kek yang membuatku setidaknya tetap terlihat terhormat. Aku pasti alergi pada Uchiha.

"Selamat malam Hyuuga, besok kau dapat misi jaga denganku, aku tunggu di kantor Hokage jam 7" lalu ia meloncati atap dan segera menghilang dari pandangan diiringi tawa Hanabi dan Konohamaru. Saat aku menghadap kembali pada mereka, Hinata menatapku dingin aku bahkan tak pernah melihatnya memasang tampang kaku dengan tatapan menusuk. Jangan bilang Hinata cemburu, oh ayolah kalaupun Uchiha itu semisal tidak normal akukan tetap pria normal, lupakan soal bunga bodoh tadi, itu Cuma syndrome Uchiha *mungkin*

"Hina-chan…." Lalu gang itu sunyi seketika, saat semua hadirin sadar Hinata marah.

"Nee-chan, kau baik-baik sajakan?" Hanabi mulai gelisah.

"…." Sangat tidak Hinata sekali, ia berbalik tanpa basa-basi meninggalkan kami begitu saja dalam kebingungan, bahkan saat aku mengejarnya, ia sudah lenyap. Pokonya ini salah si bren*sek Uchiha Sasuke. Maka berakhirlah malam tahun baru ini dengan aku dalam posisi mengenaskan.

"nii-san, mungkin nee-chan sudah mengantuk, dia memang mudah tersinggung kalau ngantuk, ya kan?" kata-kata Hanabi lebih pada meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, ketimbang menghiburku. Oh semua orang juga tahu, Hinata belum pernah marah, bahkan pada musuh sekalipun dan aku ternyata menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipinya. Mau tahu rasanya? Sakit, pahit, perih, bingung, takut diaduk jadi satu. Begitulah gambaran mudahnya.

Hinata POV

Sepertinya renacana kami berjalan dengan baik. Bahkan Uchiha-san pun ikut membantu.

Aku melompati sebuah atap dan mendarat didekat sebuah pohon rindang, menunggu teman-teman lainnya.

"Hinata, bagaimana reaksinya?" laki-laki dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya berjalan santai mendekatiku ditemani seekor anjing putih besar.

"Nii-san terlihat kesal, sepertinya rencana kita berhasil Kiba-kun"

"aku tak menyangka Neji akan begitu mudah masuk perangkap ini" suara berat dan dingin muncul bersamaan dengan ribuan serangga membentuk sesosok tubuh yang kukenal, khas klan Aburame.

"Ne,, Hinata, tidakkah kau sebaiknya segera pulang?" gadis berambut pirang muncul bersama otak dari rencana gila ini, Shikamaru Nara.

" ya, kau sudah harus sampai sebelum Neji sampai, atau dia akan jadi panik dan diluar kendali"

Lalu dengan perasaan berdebar aku pulang, usaha kami banyak tergantung padaku, masih ada 10 hari lagi menanti. Entah Nii-san akan berulah atau tidak, tapi setahuku rencana Shikamaru belum pernah gagal kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Dengan Uchiha ikut melibatkan diri, aku rasa persentasi keberhasilan kami makin tinggi.

END HINATA POV

Matahari mengintip dari balik tirai bambu, menembus langsung masuk kedalam kamarku. Aku tak ingat kapan jatuh tertidur, soalnya semalaman aku memikirkan gadis indigo kesayanganku yang ngambek gara-gara ulah Uchiha semalam. Katanya, saat tiba, dia membanting pintu kamar dan langsung mematikan lampu, semua orang dibuat bingung. Bagaimana tidak, sekali ini barulah putri Hyuuga ini ngambek sampai banting pintu. Berkata kasar saja bisa dihitung jari sejak gadis itu lahir.

Aku bangun dalam keadaan paling berantakan, rambutku kusut, kuncirnya parah, bahkan sampai Hanabi rela membetulkannya untukku yang sialnya kepergok Hinata dan kayaknya hal ini membuat stadium ngambeknya meningkat, kalau Tenten yang membetulkan aku bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan jadi apa nantinya. Waktu aku siap berangkat dan siap menjalani ritual kebiasaan mengantar Hinata ke tempatnya mengajar yang kayaknya hari ini harus sedikit menyimpang karena diujung jalan sana Hinata berjalan bersama Kiba Inuzuka dan anjing putihnya, mereka tampaknya sedang asyik bercerita sehingga aku mengambil logika kalau tetap maksa gabung, bisa-bisa dicuekin dan terlihat lebih bodoh dari tadi malam. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan karena rasanya agak sesak dan sakit. Beginikah rasanya sakit hati?

Dan perasaan ini terus terbawa sampai kepenghujung hari, seharian bareng Uchiha bikin pikiranku melayang kemabali ke tragedi malam tahun baru, dan berulang-ulang terputar. Saat aku istirahat untuk makan siang, gulungan nasi mengingatkanku pada Akamaru anjing Kiba Inuzuka yang membuat selera makanku langsung hilang. Aku cemburu, tapi posisinya tetap aku yang salah, padahal aku tak membuat kesalahan sedikitpun! Sampai matahari terbenam dan waktu jagaku berakhir, bantalan kekesalan itu mengajal uluhatiku, membuatku mual tanpa bisa tahu cara memuntahkannya. Rasanya tubuhku kehilangan semua chakra secara tiba-tiba. Aku ingin bunuh diri saja dari pada merasakan penderitaan ini.

Lentera sudah dinyalakan seluruhnya saat aku sampai rumah, Hinata masih mengurung diri. Aku menanyakan keadaannya pada Hanabi yang dijawab dengan pertanyaan.

"bukankah kalian sudah baikan? Nee-chan sudah terlihat baik-baik saja seharian ini"

Bagaimana mungkin Hinata merasa baik-baik saja setelah kejadian ini! Jalan bareng Kiba, ngambek dan mogok bicara denganku, semua itu ternyata ga berefek samping padanya! Sedangkan aku setengah gila menghadapi situasi ini, tega sekali gadis indigo itu! Semua pikiran yang bikin frustasi itu membuatku meneruskan langkah yang berat, menyeretnya sampai pintu kamarku, yang digantungi kunai-kunai kecil yang berdenting pelan. Aku jadi makin niat bunuh diri.

Hinata POV

Aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan rencana ini, memang berhasil tapi Neji-nii jadi terlihat kacau sekali. Bagaimana kalau dia sampai sakit hanya karena rencana iseng kami. Keterlaluankah rencana ini?

Aku bangkit dari tempatku berbaring sejam yang lalu. Hampir tengah malam dan aku tak bisa mengatasi kegelisahanku. Aku mengeser pintu perlahan membuat suara bergesek sepelan mungkin. Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan langkah berjingkat, mengingat-ingat lantai kayu mana yang akan berderit ketika diinjak, sampai saat aku ingin berbelok, aku menangkap sosok pria yang kucintai duduk menekuk kaki menghadap kolam ikan koi. Sesekali ia melemparkan batu krikil kedalamnya. Walau Neji-nii memunggungiku, tapi aku tahu pasti pria itu sedang marah besar. Udara bulan jaanuari ini begitu dingin dan Neji-nii tampak tak berniat masuk kedalam secepatnya. Masalahnya aku tak bisa membatalkan rencana ini tanpa persetujuan semua kawan-kawanku.

Aku hanya mampu memandang Neji-nii dari sini tanpa tahu apa yang bisa kuperbuat untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Sepertinya aku harus membicarakan masalah ini besok dengan kawan-kawanku.

End Hinata POV

Ini tanggal 10 januari, artinya aku sudah bertengkar dengan Hinata sekitar sepuluh hari dan ini sudah sampai pada ambang batas yang kumiliki. Cukup sabar-sabaran dengan si Inuzuka itu, cukup menolelir sikap Hinata yang lama-lama memuakkan. Bayangkan saja saat kami bertemu pandang ia akan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya sejauh mungkin dan pergi menjauh sampai benar-benar hilang, aku benar-benar MUAK! Pulang dari tugas mengantar barang berharga apalah itu, aku sendiri tak berselera mengecek isinya, yang penting sampai tujuan lalu aku bisa pulang menemui putri Hyuuga yang telah mengacak-ngacak hidupku sepuluh hari terakhir.

Di gang menuju jalan utama desa Konoha, aku mendapati sosok tubuh itu berjalan sendirian dengan santai tanpa beban, membawa bungkusan yang lumayan besar. Bisa yah dia belanja setelah mencampakkan hati kekasihnya! Aku bergerak lebih cepat dan sampai jarak dengar aku bisa mendengar ia bersenandung kecil, lagu anak-anak tapi aku tidak ingat judulnya, tapi rasanya familiar. Sesuatu dalam diriku tersulut dan meledaklah amarah yabg kupendam sekian lama.

"Hinata!"

Gadis itu berhenti melangkah, suasana tiba-tiba sunyi senyap. Udara dingin menerbangkan daun-daun yang kering, menimbulkan hawa dingin tak nyaman. Rambut birunya terangkat anggun mengikuti laju angin yang lembut, tapi ternyata tak lagi seperti dulu, amarahku tak lagi bisa diredam dengan melihatnya. Aku mencintai gadis ini bukan karena parasnya, bukan karena kecantikannya, bukan karena rambut birunya yang memukau, bukan karena hal-hal kecil itu. Aku mencintai Hinata Hyuuga karena sesuatu dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang menenangkan jiwaku yang sepi, sesuatu yang menghangatkan hatiku yang dingin, dialah mentari pagiku, dialah lampu dalam gelapku. Dan ternyata hari ini, aku tak lagi menemukan hal itu dalam dirinya setelah usahaku mencarinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Kembali teringat kejadian tahun baru itu, semua detilnya tak ada yang kulewati, kesalahan itu tak memiliki benang merah denagan hari ini. Aku diam mencoba kembali menutup pintu marahku, tapi rasanya jauh lebih sulit dari biasanya.

Aku melangkah mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami berdua, memojokkannya sampai kepagar dinding batu. Jarak diantara kami tinggal selangkah kecil, kulihat wajah tegangnya, bungkusan yang ia bawa terjatuh dengan bunyi teredam. Aku kehabisan kata-kata ketika melihatnya, tapi marahku makin meluap ketika suasana makin hening. Sinar rembulan yang samar memantulkan wajah pucat Hinata, sampai kusadari langkahku membuat tak ada lagi jarak diantara kami, kepala Hinata yang menunduk berada diantara kedua lenganku yang menyentuh dinding batu. Hening yang cukup lama, kami balas menatap satu sama lain, lalu tanpa kusadari gadis itu memeluk tubuhku erat. Aku mencoba melepaskan pelukannya dengan kasar, namun kuurungkan ketika aku merasa pakaianku basah dengan air matanya.

"Gom,,, men,,, gommen,,,," dalam sela-sela isak tangisnya ia mengucapkan kata maaf. Bukan artinya aku bisa memaafkannya begitu saja, bukan berarti masalah ini berakhir begitu saja, tapi kurasa akhir masalah ini bisa agak lebih baik, kurasa.

"hei, bisa mesra-mesraannya ditunda?" diatas tiang lampu yang tak jauh dari kami, Uchiha bungsu akar masalah ini berdiri santai. Aku hendak memakinya kalau tak mendengar suara lainnya.

"Merepotkan" aku tak percaya orang malas itu ada disini.

"yaah,, semoga kue-nya tidak hancur" lalu selanjutnya kusadari seluruh ninja angkatanku hadir menonton acara dadakan yang baru kubuat. Naruto saja cengengesan memandangku.

"Apa?" aku memandang mereka semua.

"Selamat ulang tahun Neji-nii!" aku bengong untuk waktu yang lama, mencerna kata-kata barusan, lalu memandang Hinata dengan tampang tak percaya.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"11 januari!" lalu ia mengukir senyumnya kembali diwajah lembutnya. Sekalipun di sudut matanya masih ada sisa air mata yang barusan tumpah, tapi aku kembali menemukan Akatsuki hatiku.

Ino memungut bungkusan besar yang dibawa Hinata, membukanya perlahan dan menampilkan kue yang agak hancur. okay, itu salahku.

"yaa, walaupun agak hancur, rasanya akan tetap enak, kapan lagi makan kue ala Hyuuga Hinata?" gadis berambut pink cerah memecah kesunyian. "ada yang bawa korek?"

Diam sesaat, lalu suara yang paling tak ingin kudengar itu bicara

"Anggap saja ini impas" lalu uchiha itu menghadiahiku api diatas setiap lilin, bagus! Kuenya ga higienis lagi, bekat semburan apinya!

Acara selanjutnya, memanjatkan permohonan yang harus dirahasiakan, walaupun aku tak yakin hal ini akan segera terkabul. Lalu kemudian tiup lilin sambil nnyanyi dan bagi-bagi kue, mengahabiskan kue sambil bercanda ria. Yah ga terlalu buruk samapai pada momen mengagumkan ini….

Mohon Review dan maklum atas TYPO…

Next chapter agak berat,,ratted T+ mungkin…

Jaa-nee!


	5. Hinata kiss is my gift

**Pada para readers..**

**Yang terhormat**

**Maafkan saya yg telah berjanji banyak, tapi saya ingkari, Saya ga nemu ide, dan pas nemu ga sempet ngetik karena ketikan tugas saya ga da abisnya,,**

**Tapi sekarang saya lanjutkan karena ada orang yang sering membuat saya terinspirasi, (tapi jadi agak mesum dikit nih, ga pa pa yah?**

**Desclaimer: masa.. si...KINOMOTO ?**

**Warning : ini rated sudah T +++, jadi sebagian ceritanya agak terlarang buat anak-anak dibawah umur! (buat reader, dosa tanggung masing-masing okeh?, efek sampingnya ditanggung pembaca sepenuhnya) Ana nee-chan,, ini ceritamu ku publish! (Author ketawa jahat)**

HINATA'S KISS IS A GIFT!

Kata orang, doa saat tiup lilin rahasia, kataku enggak! Makin cepet kamu kasih tau apa isi doa kamu ke orang, makin cepet itu terkabul, ini teori yang sudah kubuktikan, berikut buktinya.

Malam itu Konoha sudah larut malam, hanya ninja-ninja aneh ini yang masih mau-maunya merayakan hari ulang tahun ku di pinggir jalan gang yang sempit, di tengah hujan salju yang dinginnya terasa mencubiti kulit. Hinata sudah tutup mulu dari tadi, mungkin mengantuk atau bisa juga karena menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menggigil.

"ini sudah terlalu malam, kami harus pulang" ucapku akhirnya. Kalau tidak seperti ini kapan mau berhentinya! Lagi pula aku tak tega melihat Hinata dengan bibirnya yg membiru karena udara dari timbunan salju bulan Januari, kalau diperhatikan dia juga terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, aku agak khawatir dia sakit.

"akhirnya" ucap sasuke singkat dengan ekspresi datar. Lalu berjalan santai menjauh, entah kemana. Secepat itu mereka datang, semudah itu juga mereka pergi berlalu, begitulah kelakuan ninja-ninja abnormal ini.

Aku dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan, aku menggandeng tangannya yang membeku erat-erat. Kami berjalan berdampingan layaknya adik dengan kakak, tak ada satupun dari kami yang mau bersuara untuk mengisi heningnya suasana malam ini. Jalanan makin gelap ke arah kediaman Hyuuga dan rembulanpun enggan menyinari kami karena dia tahu kami tak membutuhkan sinarnya, dengan byakugan, jalan tetap jelas terlihat, bahkan lengkap dengan detil bebatuan yang tertimbun didalam salju.

"nii-san" samar-samar kudengar suara kecil itu mengalun, misterius sekali, bulu kudukku meremang.

"nii-saan" Aku mempercepat langkahku, dan Hinata yang kutuntun jadi setengah berlari mengikutiku. Aku mulai berjalan santai kembali ketika melalui tikungan jalan utama konoha, karena setelah tikungan itu, jalan mulai diterangi dengan lampion-lampion kedai yang buka 24 jam. Namun dengan sangat konyolnya, suara itu kembali mengusik telingaku.

"nii-shan.." kali ini suaranya terdengar mendesah dan agak menggoda, tapi tetap saja menakutkan! Aku membalik tubuhku, Hinata menampakkan wajahnya yang nampak kelelahan, sisanya jalanan kosong dan gelap. Kupandang sosok Hinata lekat-lekat

"Hina-cahan dengar sesuatu tidak?"

Hinata memasang wajah polos dan heran, "suara apa neji-nii?" ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"dari tadi aku mendengar ada yang memanggilku" ucapku seraya mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar.

"emm,, ano,,, itu,, itu aku.." aku masih mengedarkan pandangan tanpa mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata kulihat dari sudut mataku memandangku penuh harap. Butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai aku sadar yang kucari ternyata Hinata dan setelah tersadar akan kebodohan yang kuperbuat aku pelan-pelan memandang wajah kekasihku dengan seyum yang manis menghiasi bibirku

"Sebaiknya kita lekas pulang, sepertinya akan ada badai salju malam ini" ucapku mengelak menutupi kelakuanku yang konyol. Dan kami meneruskan perjalanan pulang seperti sedia kala, jalan santai.

"ano, nii-san"

"hn?"

"boleh aku tahu apa permohonanmu tahun ini?"

Aku melirik Hinata sekilas dan menyunggingkan senyum

"memangnya kenapa Hina-chan?"

"aku penasaraan" ucapnya manja dan genit, jarang aku bisa melihat sisi lain dari Hinta, dia terlalu pemalu didepan orang banyak. Aku juga baru tahu bahwa Hinata gadis yang periang dan manja setelah aku jadi kekasihnya berbulan-bulan, itupun sangat jarang terjadi. Aku curiga, hanya aku yang tahu sifatnya ini.

"kau yakin ingin tahu?" ucapku menggoda sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin padanya. Hinata tampak tersipu malu, semburat merah menghiasi kulit putihnya yang pucat, ia mengangguk cepat, membuat poni rambutnya bergoyang lucu, Hinata jadi tampak imut dan membuatku jadi gemas dengan tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"nii-san memohon agaaar ..." aku melirik sekilas, Hinata memandangku makin intens dengan mata yang membulat penuh, wajahnya tampak makin cantik dan menggemaskan.

"bisa mencium bibir Hina-chan lagi" ucapku cepat namun cukup jelas untuk didengar.

Hinata sedikit terkejut, kemudian pipinya makin merona. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap jalan yang kami tapaki. Aku memandanginya menebak-nebak, tangan Hinata masih kugenggam, tapi Hina-chan makin lama makin mendekatiku. Entah bagaimana sampai ia mengait lenganku dan menyandarkan kepalanya kesisi lenganku, sayangnya tak ada yang bisa mengabadikan momen ini untukku. Dan satu-satunya cara menikmati ini adalah dengan berjalan selambat mungkin, sampai mungkin kura-kura bisa lebih cepat dari langkah kakiku.

Aku ingat terakhir kali kami berciuman adalah awal dari segalanya, saat itu aku tidak tahu bahwa Hinata punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Moment indah itu terjadi berkat Hanabi dengan keusilannya. #baca Fic saya yang satunya (that is really accident, isn't it? Chap 5 ATAU 6 kalo ga salah)#

Sejauh yang ku ketahui sampai saat ini, itulah first kiss Hinata, dan Hinata tidak pernah lagi berciuman dengan siapapun termasuk denganku setelahnya. Aku sering merindukannya, rasa mulutnnya yang sejuk, lembut dan manis, suaranya ketika mendesah menikmati, dan banyak lagi. Bukan berarti aku mencintai Hinata karena hanya ingin menikmati dirinya saja, bukan begitu, aku benar-benar sayang padanya, tapi aku ingin melakukan itu dengannya lagi, bukan sekali-sekali, tapi sering kali. (Author ditimpuk Neji "FITNAH")

Selambat apapun aku berjalan, tujuan kami tetap rumah, dan selama tujuan itu jelas, kami akan tetap sampai, dan itu artinya aku harus bersabar menghadapi kenyataan, sesi mesra-mesaraan kami berakhir sampai dipintu gerbang kediaman keluarga besar Hyuuga.

Kami masuk kedalam rumah dengan berjingkat perlahan, bukan takut ketahuan pulang larut malam, tapi takut Hiashi-sama terganggu tidurnya dan jadi uring-uringan dikemudian hari. sampai lorong dimana kami bisa melihat kolam ikan koi yang permukaannya membeku, Hinata memanggilku, dan inilah momen yang tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dalam benakku

"nii-san..." ucapnya setengah berbisik, aku berbalik memandanginya dalam cahaya yang remang-remang, lalu jangan tanya aku detilnya, yang jelas aku merasakan bibir Hinata yang dingin dipipiku, di pipi kananku! Dan dia berdiri sangat dekat denganku, bukan dekat lagi, tapi tak ada lagi jarak diantara tubuh kami!

Aku membulatkan mata merasakan lekuk tubuhnya yang menggoda menempel dengan tubuhku dan merasakan ada desiran darah yang cepat turun dari otakku. Bibir Hinata sudah tidak lagi di pipiku, tapi berkat tanganku yang bekerja lebih cepat dari otakku sendiri, masih tak ada jarak yang memisahkan kami berdua, aku memeluknya erat, dan yang tidak terduga adalah, Hinata tidak keberatan dengan sikapku!

Aku memandangi wajah putri Hyuuga yang satu ini, sesaat kemudian ia menunduk dan menempelkan wajahnya kedadaku. Tangan kananku menarik dagunya agar kembali melihatku, perlahan-lahan wajah mungil itu kembali terlihat, aku menundukkan kepala mendekati wajahnya.

"Hina-chan milikku seorang ya?" ucapku berbisik sambil memandang lekat matanya yang indah.

Ia mengangguk kecil dan sesaat kemudian aku menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya yang mungil, ia kaget dan hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, dan dengan cepat aku memanfaatkan momen itu dengan memasukkan lidakku dalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat, aku menjelajahi area dalam mulutnya, Hinata tampaknya kehilangan kesadaran dan menikmati apa yang kami lakukan sekarang. Kudengar desahannya pelan dan pasrah, aku mulai menjilati bibirnya yang ranum dan terasa manis, sesekali ku hisap bibirnya dan Hinata akan mengerang perlahan. Makin lama dekapanku makin erat, nafas kami memburu dan tubuhku terasa panas diantara suasana dingin bulan Januari. Aku menelusuri leher jenjangnya perlahan, kukecup dibeberapa bagian sampai pada ujung jaketnya. Tanganku bergerak perlahan menarik resleting jaket ungu yang dikenakan Hinata, aku menyesap kuat dibagian atas dadanya yang tidak tertutupi kaus, aku menandai tubuhnya, menandainya bahwa ia hanya milikku seorang.

Entah berapa lama kami berciuman. Saat aku menghentikannya sebentar untuk memandang wajahnya, Hinata mundur perlahan, memberi isyarat padaku untuk melepaskan pelukkanku. Aku melepasnya dengan setengah hati. Hinata tanpa memandangku pergi kekamarnya sedang aku disini terdiam berharap Hinata tidak marah dengan yang kuperbuat.

**(Ana-Chan, lain kali jangan bercerita yang macam2 padaku! Pada para reders, karena Ana-chan bercerita sampai disitu, maka saya juga ga bisa menuliskan sesi Horror itu lebih lanjut, kalau masih kurang tanya aja sama Nejinya langsung)**

**Baiklah,, jangan harap updatenya cepet,,**

**Apalgi kalau reviewnya sedikit,,**

**jadi mohon review dan saya mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan pengetikkan, penulisan nama, dan kalau ada yang merasa ratted cerita ini sudah tidak pantas di T lagi. Gommen (bungkuk2)**


End file.
